


Harder

by froobie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Yaaaay, dang those inquisitor quarters saw a lot of action for a few months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froobie/pseuds/froobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic morning sex smut. Just another headcanon that I expanded into a scene.<br/>(The headcanon being that there is <i>always</i> morning sex, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harder

Fira drifted softly out of the fade to the sensation of warm fluffy covers enveloping her body and a hot hand on her back. Her eyelids were heavy but she forced them to open just enough to survey her surroundings. The room was dim, the sky outside was just barely glowing with sunlight that hadn’t quite broken the horizon, and she was mostly face down in the downy softness of her bed and pillows. She lifted her head and fought the stiffness in her neck to turn and rest her opposite cheek on her pillow. And now all she could see was him.  
Solas was laying on his side less than a foot away, watching her through sleepy eyes. Fira felt a light smile tug at the corners of her mouth and Solas began grazing his hand up and down her bare back.

“Hi.” she attempted, half muffled into her pillow. Solas grinned at her and she felt his hand move purposefully to her waist. He slid his hand over the side of her body, hooking her around his arm and in a single motion drawing her to his chest until her back was flush against him. Solas adjusted his other arm to lay under her head and she brushed the hair out of her face before laying her cheek against the warm skin over his bicep.

Fira sank backwards into him as his free hand found one of her breasts and he began dragging his thumb over her nipple. Fira felt his lips graze her ear and his hot breath on her neck as he spoke.

“Good morning, vhenan.” 

The sound of his voice sent tingles down her spine and she squirmed her body backwards into him. Solas squeezed her close and nuzzled his nose into the hair behind her ear. It was then that she noticed his erection digging into the flesh of her behind. Fira hummed and rocked her hips backwards into his hardness to tease him. She could feel the vibrations of a chuckle deep inside his chest and she couldn’t help but giggle a little as well when his hand moved slowly from her breast down the length of her body. Solas lightened his touch as he reached her cunt, his fingertips teasing the sensitive skin there, the side of his thumb barely brushing over her clit. 

Fira writhed back into his hardness again. She could feel the desire building with every brush over her clit, her toes curling and her breathing becoming heavier. Solas pressed his lips against her ear and began laying kisses down the back of her neck. Fira bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes, letting herself savor every touch. She caught a small moan escaping her lips as the heat inside her built and her cunt began aching with arousal.

Solas was pressing his body harder and harder into her back, pushing her hips forward towards the bed. Fira dug her elbow into the mattress and grasped at the sheets to brace herself against him. His fingertips were becoming more generous against her clit and her hips were finding a rhythm against them. She found herself gasping and could feel his breathing had become heavy as well, tickling the back of her neck and sending electric shivers down her spine. 

When Solas finally succeeded in pressing her hips flat into the bed he withdrew his hand, causing her to moan in protest, but his body was heavy against her and all of her strength was focused on holding her chest up and away from the mattress. He dragged his hand up over her hip bone, over the curve of her ass, until he was between her thighs again, dipping his fingers inside her. Fira let out a small moan and ground back into him but he immediately withdrew again, dragging out the slick wetness from inside. But it was only a moment before she was filled with him, his hips crushing hers into the bed as she gasped and cried out at every thrust.

Overwhelmed with sensation, Fira hung her head but kept a firm grasp on the bed sheets, digging her elbow deeper into the mattress. His body was heavy and hot and he was driving into her relentlessly. She could feel his hand gripping her hip bone and his face was buried in her shoulder. His hot breath tickled the soft hairs on her neck and his fingertips dug into her flesh as his hand groped and dragged it’s way up her side to cup her breast and run her hardened nipple between his fingers. All she could do under his weight and strength was pant and cry out and focus on keeping her elbow in place so as not to collapse entirely underneath him. It was becoming more difficult to do so however, her whole body was thrumming with the bliss of every stroke of his cock inside her, and her head was becoming light and dizzy with euphoria.

His hand was traveling lower again, slowly and waywardly, but she knew where he intended to go, filling her with agonizing anticipation. Unwilling to wait for Solas to take his time touching every inch of skin on her body she mustered the focus to find her voice. 

“Harder, Solas…. Fuck me... harder.” she stammered out between gasps.

The encouragement was enough to end the teasing. His fingertips were suddenly crushing into her clit, his hips bearing down with heavenly force as he fucked her harder and harder.

Fira cried out louder with each moment. She could hear him grunting from behind her, could feel his breath becoming ragged against her neck. His fingers working into her clit, his cock filling her cunt, the weight of him over her back, it was too much and she came suddenly and hard, crying his name as she finally let herself sink down into the soft mattress. 

As her mind cleared she realized the warm sensation of him spilling out of her. He was still rocking softly into her, but every touch across her body had become gentle and sweet. He dropped his weight to the side and began brushing kisses across her shoulder and stroking her thigh with his warm hand as they relaxed and she tucked herself back into him.

Fira let herself lose track of time and dose to the sound of his rhythmic breathing. When she opened her eyes again the sunlight was pouring into the room and the sound of distant bells let her know that the day was beginning.

With a heavy exhale, Fira sat up and in one swift motion she twisted to smack Solas on the ass. 

“Good morning, vhenan.” she laughed, playfully pulling away as a startled and amused Solas began grabbing at her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to think the sexy times were always very happy and fun for these two. It gives me feelings.
> 
> And look I know I'm not great at smut but thanks for reading if you did (which I assume you did cuz now you're down here at the bottom reading..this...)
> 
> <3 <3!!


End file.
